Me and My Backstabing Heart
by SpamanoXD
Summary: Arthur, a Cub, that's absolutely a jack ass to any Lion who come nears him. But one day, a stupid Lion comes in and his own heart betrays his minds hatred to them. Its all Alfred's fault! [Neko, not country or country] UsXUk little GerIta hints, and possibly Spamano if you squint. Edit: NOT OMEGAVERSE I THINK IS WHAT ITS CALLED...THIS IS A WEEK AFTER I WROTE THE FIRST CHAPTER,SO...


_**Hey guys, im dead... XP no one ever reviews my stories, but ill keep writing any ways! :] nice try guys! unless I get reviews, I might not update often, cause it bums me out, I don't like he feeling I get, it makes me think you hate me... don't hate mother Russia or ill... KOLKOLKOLKOL ^J^  
oops, sorry 'bout that. **_

_**These are AU-sorta-thingies of countries but like I said AU-sorta-thingies, cause these peeps are Nekos! ^-^ epic fail cat ears, but it works**_

_**on with **__**its!**_

* * *

a faint outline of a body lay under the dark sheets to a bed. The body trembled, shivered and jerked around as images flew through the creatures dream. When a bolt of lighting was seen through the window with black drapes, hanging over it glow to a slight blue as the light hit it. At that same moment, the body shot up and looked around, not noticing the tears in their eyes. He had sandy blonde hair, with forest green eyes, that glittered as light struck them. He was frightened, and his ears, cat, ears, flattened against his head. He shivered at the cold air moving through the small room. He turned to his flicking tail.

Back and Forth.  
Back and Forth.

He lifted it to his face and wiped his small tears away, the curled back into his comfortable, trying to sleep, he had to speak with someone at the CAL meeting.

_Arthur, you need rest to finally get through to those scumbags! _Arthur thought about how he hates that he was born, a Cub. Cubs are the lowlife Nekos, who's body's are owned by a Lion, which are the "all and mighty" Nekos. They go around, do as they please, and find what the call an attractive Cub, and the cub becomes there body slave, or more honestly, a play thing, if you get where I'm coming from.

Cubs are underclassmen to the Lions, they are unequal in every way. But, the organization, CAL (Cubs against Lions) are trying to dispose of that fact. Arthur was low in the ranks of CAL, but his hatred grew for Lions every day. this was why he needed his rest. so that 0he could finally do as he needed to, to make them understand. Arthur curled in a small ball at the end of his bed, and covered him self up with the blanket. He covered his nose with his sandy tail, while his said colored ears relaxed, and Arthur drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The morning following, on the second floor of the building, the lions began to wake from slumber. Every one was awake... well almost everyone. A big lump on the middle of a bed snored loudly, until...  
KNOCK KNOCK!

"hello? _Quatre-Yeux_*? You home _mon ami_?" The door opened and a lock of blonde hair and cotton blue eyes. He looked to the bump and waved his gold tail, a red ribbon flowing on the end. The bump moved around, and a small sunshine colored tail poked out. It was strange compared to the Cub in the doorways, it had brown spots lining the fur. All Lions have a design though, so it wasn't strange to them. The tail flicked back and forth until a faint meow was heard from the bump.

"Francis, ill be right out 'kay?" Francis bowed and stepped out and the lump moved, to reveal the lion finally. He had Sunshine hair, with ears and a tail that matched. His eyes were cerulean blue, and they glistened slightly as they woke up and saw the morning light. Hid body was bare, he liked to sleep unclothed, and a small tattoo was imprinted on his Back. The mark of a Lion. His was a spade, with rips that run through and gears filled them. It was surrounded by webs and spiders, and was an array of blues in color. The mark was, _sensitive,_ to the Lions.

Francis sat out side the door, waiting for Alfred to come out. The stupid CAL group chose him to question against Lion Loyalty. This sucked, because Alfred actually thought it was unfair to the Cubs, but they saw him as your every day Lion, that wants to own a Cub as a slave. Francis looked at his gold watch in impatience. He was a Cub, but didn't feel shit for the Lion, except that Francis was like his Uncle Francis. Francis opened the door again, to see the lion was no where to be seen.

Alfred sat in the bathroom, washing himself in the shower. He cleansed his body, then his hair. He reached over and grabbed a silver bottle. He squirted a small handful in his palm. his tail flicked to be in front of him, and he massaged the soap into the fur lining the sensitive skin. After his tail was clean, he grabbed more, and did the same to his golden ears.

Alfred turned the shower head off, and opened the clear sliding door. He stepped out and reached for his glasses. After about five minutes of searching, Alfred's hands finally reached the prize. He grabbed them and put them on the bridge of his nose. He looked to a closet in the bathroom, and grabbed an outfit suitable to wear. He threw them on, and went to ask Francis if it would work.

He entered the main room(bedroom, they are like apartments) and saw Francis sitting on his bed, looking at a book that was placed on his night stand. Alfred coughed a bit, to grab the Frenchman's attention. Francis looked up, and saw Alfred with a black muscle shirt that outlined the faint traces of his muscles that lined his body. he had a red half jacket with long sleeves that hugged his arms. He also had black skinny jeans and a pair of blood red sneakers. Francis grabbed his own cheek and blushed.

"Oh dear, Alfieri(ALF-ER-IE) you've grown so much!" The French called him his French language name. Alfred hatted the name. Alfred turned to Francis, and raised hand, threatening to back hand that BI-ATCH. But, he took a deep breath, and lowered it slowly. Alfred blue pools looked around, and saw a few things to keep him warm the day. He grabbed a fedora and a warmer belt. It'll work for now.

* * *

Arthur woke the winter morning, his body shivering, at the cold weather. He woke to a small sensation that happens every six months. His spine tingled, and his thighs numbed. He felt as throbbing started in between his ivory legs. He trembled, as pleasure rippled through him. H widened his eyes, and climbed from bed. he stumbled from his forest green bed to the bathroom. He reached up, grabbing pills from the cabinet. It was labeled 'Cub Heat Control' and had his name written in metallic underneath it. He grabbed two, and swallowed them quickly, as the throbbing grew.

After the pills were in his system, he still had... that problem. He sighed at the rejection, and took a cold shower. Afterwards, he climbed out and went for clothing. He grabbed a dark, venom green shirt, with a black fuzzy coat over it. He grabbed some black jeans, and shoes that matched his shirt. He looked at him self one more time, before deciding it was fine. He went to the stool at the foot of the bed, and lifted the cushion, to reveal a small chest like area, full of his winter stuff.

He grabbed black ear muffs, and green gloves. He searched a bit more, and found a night black scarf. He reached over, and put on headphones, and covered them with the earmuffs, that bothered his one earring he forgot to take out. he wrapped the scarf, so it covered his neck, and his mouth. he slipped his gloves on, and then realized how cold his tai was. he grabbed it, then found a forest green scarf. He wrapped the tail completely, and left. He hated cold weather.

Arthur walked down the hall outside his apartment. He was halfway through the entire building, when his stomach ached for breakfast. H walked out of he area, and called a taxi. They first stopped by a coffee shop, and then to the building, where the Taxi left Arthur there. Arthur looked at the black tower, and walked inside, sipping his mocha.

* * *

Alfred Looked around the small room. it held three others, sitting there talking quietly and passing angered side views to the Lion. Alfred rolled his eyes and played with the blue gel pen in his hands. H e had lost track of time when the squeak of the door declared the person they waited on arrived. Alfred paid no attention to the noise and kept playing with the pen.

"Let me guess, that's the bloody Lion there..." A humming British accent made Alfred look up from his toy. He quickly stood and turned before he could even blink. He relied, as a hot liquid poured down his cloths, that he ran into the cub before him. Alfred blinked, staring at the Cub before him, at his feet. His cloths stuck to his small frame as he stared in dismay at the 16 dollar mocha, wasted on his wallet busting wind-breaker jacket. His eyes traveled to the scarlet sneakers in front of his face. He followed them up to the coffee, dripping down the mans shirt and pants.

After a moment of awkward silence, as the two animals stared each other in the eyes, Arthur blushed and tore his eyes away, trying to find something to help leverage himself up. Before he could grab the arm of the chair, Alfred reached down his hand, in question. Arthur stared at the man, with a grimace. his tail began to swish, and his ears flattened themselves against his head. He was about to go ahead and accept it, because the coffee was really burning, but then, he saw the Lions tail f;ick, and Arthur, not thinking, grabbed the furry appendage and yanked it, and pulled himself up with it.

* * *

Alfred waited for the *cough* sexy *cough* Cub to grab his hand, he felt something rub against his tai. A large blush crossed his face as he bit back a soft moan, and stiffened when he saw the cub stand before him. But, when he yanked himself up so quickly, he had lost his footing, and fell against Alfred with a soft thud, and he stood there, staring up at Alfred as the Lion kept him from falling.

Arthurs confused face changed to a scowl, and he shoved Alfred away. "Stupid Lions..." he mumbled as he went to his seat. Ivan, the lead of the operation watched with humor as the whole thing played out, ad a scared Italian just tried to stay away from the towering Russian. Ivan stood in his seat.

"We may start now, da? First, we make call and remove a friend from our ranks!" Ivan's words made group shiver, even the lion who only just met him seconds ago. Arthur watched the small Italian flinched and duck away, a small white flag, planted between his small hands. Ivan eyes darkened as he looked to the small man.

"Kolkolkolkol... Feli has become one with the lion, da? Mating is not allowed here my dear. Ivan's hands suddenly had a pipe in his hands, and his gaze grew more blood thirsty. "We mustn't let this happen again, should we?" Feliciano's eyes were full of tears, and he begged for forgiveness, but the Russian didn't budge.

"Ve~! Please don't kill me! Luddy hasn't mated with me yet! please oh please Mr. Ivan!" Ivan lowered the pipe and smiled his goofy smile. "You leave the club now, Da?" Feliciano nodded and ran out of the room, and left the two blondes dumbfounded. But none the less, they finished the small meeting.


End file.
